Certain products, such as certain skincare creams and lotions, are better applied when they are applied as elongate strips rather than as a single dose that then has to be spread out over the area to be treated using a tool or with fingers. This, for example, would enable the desired area on a person's body to be neatly covered in a single, controlled movement.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to provide a product dispenser for dispensing an elongate product strip. In particular, the product dispenser aims to allow the even distribution of a strip of product that is uniform both in thickness and in width in a controlled manner.